Milton Mamet (TV Series)
Milton Mamet is a haracter who first appeared in Season 3 of AMC's The Walking Dead. Milton is a resident of Woodbury. He is one of The Governor's most trusted allies and works as a researcher for Woodbury. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Before the outbreak, Milton was an only child and lost both of his parents at a very young age. He had a job that he telecommuted to and was possibly in some area of science, suggested by his being able to perform experiments on the zombies. He was also a bit of a loner before the outbreak as he admitted he's never had a relationship. Post-Apocalypse Woodbury, Georgia Milton is a resident of Woodbury. While being described as ineffectual in combat, his true strength lies in his intellect. His job is to monitor all situations within the town. He also regularly performs experiments in an attempt to figure out the behavioral patterns of zombies. Season 3 "Walk With Me" Milton is given Michonne's two Pet Walkers to perform experiments on soon after her and Andrea's capture. He reports his collected data to The Governor when the man comes to visit him in his apartment-based lab. Milton requests to talk to the two women, believing they might have answers to the genealogy of the walkers, having been out in the wild for the last several months. The Governor grants his request and allows him to subtly interrogate them at breakfast the following morning. His attempt ultimately fails however. When The Governor, Merle, and their men return to the community after killing the National Guard soldiers, Milton is presumably told by The Governor about what had transpired, and walks away with a disgusted look on his face. "Killer Within" Milton does not appear in this episode. "Say the Word" As Woodbury prepares for a day of celebrating, Milton is seen bringing a cold drink to Andrea. He says that they are using the town's generators in order to keep the drinks cool. When Andrea asks what is in store for the night, Milton says that mere words cannot describe what they have planned. Later, Milton accompanies The Governor and Merle to retrieve more drinks from The Governor's house. Milton complains that they should postpone the night, for he needs the generator's power for his experiment the next day. The Governor tells him to take a break for the night and get back to it in the morning. Milton reluctantly agrees. Milton is seen visiting the generator outside of Woodbury along with Merle and a few others. The generator appears to be wind-powered. Two walkers have also been caught in a netted trap. Merle tells Milton to get his hands dirty for once, giving him a harness to grab hold of a female walker. It manages to bite his arm, but the duct tape that's wrapped around the sleeves of his jacket protect him, causing Merle to take back every bad thing he said about the jacket. Although Milton says she looks like an interesting specimen, Merle kills her. Instead of killing the next one, Merle holds it down and begins pulling out its teeth. That night, Milton joins The Governor, Andrea, and all of Woodbury to watch a wrestling match between Merle and Caesar Martinez. The two fighters are in an arena surrounded by walkers kept on chains. Milton is visibly disgusted by this sport, as is Andrea, even though the zombies are toothless. "Hounded" Milton does not appear in this episode. "When the Dead Come Knocking" He was first seen informing The Governor that his experiment was ready. Later, he's seen conducting the experiment on Michael Coleman, along with Andrea. Andrea questions if he had ever seen reanimation, which he denies and explains he was an only child and his parents both passed away while he was young. He later witnesses Michael reanimating and repeats the experiment. The walker grips the bed and Milton believes that it was a positive response. Andrea states that it was just a common reanimation reaction. Milton undoes Michael's restraints and repeats the experiment once more. Michael attempts to bite Milton, but before he can, Andrea stabs him in the head. A disheveled Milton then quietly states that he will study his work, and walks off. He was later present outside the interrogation room where Glenn was tortured. "Made to Suffer" Milton was present at the Woodbury Army meeting before the fire-fight between them and Rick's group. He initially did not agree on The Governor's approach towards the intruders in Woodbury but recanted after he found out about the murder of Warren, which Merle lied about. Milton was later present with Merle and Haley at the clinic after The Governor was injured. Apart from Andrea, he appeared to be the only one bothered by The Governor when it was decided that Woodbury would attack the prison. Milton appeared not to enjoy what would go down between Daryl and Merle in the arena. "The Suicide King" Milton is seen in the crowd of Woodbury residents that are chanting for the execution of Daryl and Merle. Milton does not chant, but attempts to hold back Andrea. After the attack, he is talking with Andrea to find out how many people were injured. Later on, he visits Philip's apartment to inform him of the chaos the residents were making, and later is in the streets with Andrea, attempting to control the situation. "Home" Milton is first seen sitting in his apartment, focusing on something. The Governor walks into the room and slams his pistol down on Milton's desk, startling him. He asks if Milton ever thought about departing Woodbury, and Milton reveals that he hadn't. The Governor informs Milton that he questions where Andrea's loyalties lie, and orders him to keep tabs on her. Later that day, Andrea asks where The Governor is, but Milton refuses to answer the question, claiming that he was on a supply run. "I Ain't a Judas" Milton keeps tabs on Andrea, as requested by The Governor. Andrea informs Milton that she wants to sneak out and visit her friends at the prison, to stop the upcoming war, Milton opposes but to no avail. He informs The Governor about this, and is ordered to help her "escape" and follow her to the prison. Armored in duct tape, he and Andrea tackle a walker in the woods, in which she chops off the limbs and jaw of the zombie to keep other walkers away. After the gruesome task is done, Tyreese and his group find Milton and Andrea in the woods. Milton volunteers to take Tyreese and his group back to Woodbury. He resides with them in Dr. Stevens' clinic and is just as surprised as The Governor is, when Tyreese reveals they came from the prison. Milton asks if he can remember how he got inside and any of the prison layout. "Clear" Milton does not appear in this episode. "Arrow on the Doorpost" When The Governor takes Milton with him to meet Rick, Milton begins taking notes of what's happening. Milton tells Hershel that they need to keep records of the apocalypse's history, and Hershel agrees with him. The two talk, and Milton starts to take interest in Hershel's amputated leg. Milton asks if he could see Hershel's leg, and Hershel jokingly says 'at least you could buy me a beer first.' They both start to laugh. After they return to Woodbury, Milton sees The Governor tell Martinez to post men around the feed store and to kill them all except Michonne. When asked about the truce, The Governor simply says that 'sooner or later, Rick would have become a problem.' "Prey" Soon after, Andrea asks Milton why there are so many guns being loaded into a truck. Milton tries to convince her by saying that it's 'probably just a precaution.' He then leads her to an alleyway and tells her the truth: The Governor will kill everyone at the prison regardless of whether or not he gets Michonne. He takes Andrea to the second level of the interrogation building and shows her The Governor's torture chamber through a grate in the wall. When Andrea tries to kill him, Milton wrenches her gun away. When confronted, he says that "I knew Philip before he became The Governor. That man still exists." Andrea declares she's leaving to warn Rick and asks if he'll come along too; Milton declines, saying that he doesn't know anyone at the Prison and that he belongs here. After Andrea says that "he can't look the other way", Milton decides to burn the walkers in the pit that The Governor was planning to use on Rick's group at the meeting. He is later confronted by The Governor and the latter realizes that Milton told Andrea his plans for the Prison survivors, sending The Governor off to track down and bring back Andrea before she reaches the Prison. "This Sorrowful Life" Milton does not appear in this episode. "Welcome to the Tombs" Milton is first seen being savagely beaten by The Governor for his betrayal. Milton asks if Andrea is alive, and is then dragged into the torture chamber in which she was kept in. The Governor asks Milton to take the various tools of torment he had left for Andrea to another room where Milton secretly leaves a pair of pliers to assist in Andrea's escape. However, before Milton could leave, The Governor stops him and tells Milton that the only way he was going to leave the room is if he killed Andrea. The Governor hands Milton a knife but instead of killing Andrea, Milton tries to kill The Governor. The Governor easily disarms Milton and stabs him several times in the abdomen. The Governor leaves Milton in the room with Andrea to reanimate and kill her. Before he dies, Milton informs Andrea of the pliers he left. Andrea also tells her reasons for choosing to stay in Woodbury in hope of saving its residents from the wrath of the conflict with the prison. Milton reanimates moments before Andrea can remove her bindings. Before she could break away, she was bitten close to the neck by Milton, before stabbing him with the pliers and killing him. His body is later seen on the ground next to a bitten Andrea. Death Killed By *The Governor (Alive) The Governor decides to force Milton to be the one to kill Andrea. Rather than kill her, Milton takes the opportunity to attempt to kill The Governor. The Governor fends off the attack and stabs Milton four times in the stomach, leaving him to turn knowing that he will attack Andrea. *Andrea (Zombified) Andrea, using pliers that Milton had deliberately dropped for her, manages to free herself from her binds just as Milton is turning. She manages to kill him with the pliers, but is still bitten on the neck by him. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Milton has killed: *Andrea (Infected) *Numerous counts of zombies. Relationships The Governor Milton and The Governor are described to be very close.Why The Walking Dead’s creepy scientist is in love with the Governor io9.com. (November 29, 2012) Milton revealed to Andrea that he knew Philip before he became known as The Governor. Milton is one of The Governor's right hand men and Milton informs The Governor of his research and anything he has figured out about the walkers. Although he has a strong relationship with The Governor, Milton appears to be skeptical of certain choices he has made. As seen in "Home", Milton has started to become afraid of The Governor. When The Governor walked in on Milton in his lab, Milton started becoming very nervous of him as he asked Milton if he would take a bullet for him. Milton, in a scared tone, says yes, hoping The Governor would leave him alone. It appears Milton had no choice but to say yes as he knows what The Governor is capable of. This shows just how dominant The Governor is over Milton, leading to a conclusion that Milton and The Governor's relationship may be forced. In "Prey", their relationship begins to crumble when Milton betrays The Governor and informs Andrea of his true plans. Later, The Governor suspects Milton burned all of the walkers at the pit, making The Governor begin to dislike Milton. In the season finale, "Welcome to the Tombs", he gets brutally beat up by The Governor for his betrayal. The Governor tells him to kill the bound Andrea, but Milton fights back and is then stabbed by Philip and reanimates as a walker. Merle Dixon Milton and Merle tend to clash on how The Governor should rule Woodbury and the two seem to compete for his approval. Merle calls him "Miltie" due to his timid nature yet despite this, he appears to care about Merle and did not seek his death at the Arena. Andrea Milton and Andrea have developed a friendship after the latter's arrival in Woodbury. Andrea saved Milton from a zombified Michael Coleman in "When the Dead Come Knocking". When Andrea insists on visiting the Prison in "I Ain't a Judas", Milton calls it betrayal, but goes with her. In "Arrow on the Doorpost", Andrea and Milton's friendships grows, as both realize what kind of man The Governor is. They have come to the conclusion that The Governor needs to be killed one way or another. After Andrea asks Milton to accompany her back to the Prison and he refuses, she states that he "can't keep looking the other way" about The Governor's behavior and methods. She kisses him on the cheek and he takes her words to heart, which inspires him to stand up to The Governor. In the season finale, he stands up to The Governor for her sake. He also leaves Andrea a pair of pliers for her to escape. However, he is stabbed by Philip and reanimates as a walker. As a walker, he bites Andrea in the collarbone area but is then put down by her. Hershel Greene When The Governor takes Milton with him to meet Rick in "Arrow on the Doorpost", Milton begins taking notes of what's happening. Milton tells Hershel that they need to keep records of the apocalypses's history, and Hershel agrees with him. The two talk, and Milton starts to take interest in Hershel's amputated leg. Milton asks if he could see Hershel's leg, and Hershel, not wishing Milton to see the handgun Hershel had strapped to his leg, gently and jokingly says, "No, we just met. At least buy me a drink first!". However, they both start to laugh. Michael Coleman Michael and Milton became friends while Milton monitored Michael's condition in "When the Dead Come Knocking". They were very close, this is shown by Milton's reaction when Michael became a walker, trying to unfasten Michael and risking his own life to see if a part of Michael still existed. After Andrea put him down Milton was deeply saddened. Ms. McLeod Milton is the one who originally objected to Ms. McLeod's offer to join the Woodbury Army, and expresses concern for her (prompting Philip to absolve her of her duties as a soldier in favor of helping the town another way). From this, it can be inferred that Milton cares about her. Their relationship is not explored further after this, and Ms. McLeod's reaction to Milton's death has not been shown. Appearances |}} Trivia *Milton's character resembles that of Brian Blake's in Rise of the Governor. Both are physically inept and socially awkward. The resemblance is made even more evident during "Prey" when Milton revealed he knew Philip before he became The Governor. * In an interview, it was said that he was considered a main character, despite being credited as "Also Starring" , like Carol and Hershel. *Milton reveals his last name to be Mamet during his memory experiment on Michael Coleman. *Milton is one of the very few characters who wears glasses. *Dallas Roberts stated in response to an interviewer's question that he intended to portray Milton as having some sort of autism spectrum disorder. *During a conference with Chad Coleman, it was revealed that initially, Tyreese and Sasha would find Andrea in the interrogation room at the end of Season 3, with Tyreese killing the reanimated Milton with his hammer. Though for story-telling reasons, the scene was cut.Cruz, Eileen. C2E2 2013: Video – Zombie Talk with The Walking Dead’s Chad Coleman The Walking Dead Forums (May 3, 2013) *Milton appears to have some physical and characteristic similarities to Carson from the comic series. References Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Glasses User Category:Deceased Category:Undeads Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Woodbury Category:TV Series